Severus Webster
Severus Kaiser Webster (January 3, 1921-July 13, 2018) was the second child of former Prime Minister of Chawosauria, Garfield Lucas Webster, and First Lady, Elissa Mary Lincoln. As a child in 1932, Severus Webster got beaten with a hammer by his father for touching his precious crucifix, leading to shortly lived strained relationship between Severus and his father. Since the beating, Severus suffered from a head trauma his whole life. Severus became the husband of Paulina Amber McEwen, a marriage his father openly discouraged because of her middle-class status. Severus had two children, Samuel and Victoria Webster. He died on July 13, 2018, in Fairfield, Connecticut, over a life-long head injury from the hammer beating he got from his father. Biography Severus Kaiser Webster was born on January 3, 1921, in Anchorage, in the Alaskan Territory (before it became a State in 1959), in the United States. Born to Garfield Lucas Webster Sr and Elissa Mary Lincoln Webster. Severus had an older brother, Garfield Jr, and he never saw his father often at least until he returned in the later 1920s. Severus' relationship with his father was very limited. Garfield Sr barely acknowledge Severus when he's busy or drunk, but modestly bonds with Severus when he's bored or encouraged by Elissa into doing so. In 1930, Severus' little sister, Dorothy, was born. Severus was quite and isolative. Garfield Sr had always commented how Severus couldn't aim straight when he attempts to teach him to hunt, but when Severus shot a crow from a bedroom window, successfully killing it in a perfect aim, Garfield Sr was very proud of Severus, and Garfield Sr cooked and ate the crow. Garfield Sr handed Severus the crow's claws as a reward for killing it. In 1932, Severus was in the basement looking for Garfield Sr, Severus noticed his father's Vatican-made crucifix necklace, Severus started viewing the necklace after picking it off the table, once Garfield Sr noticed Severus with the crucifix, he angerly snuck behind Severus and began beating him senselessly with a nail hammer in the head, fatally injuring him. After Severus arrived at the hospital, his head was stitched and he returned home from the hospital with his scar covered by bandages. Severus, in bed, overheard a very loud argument between his parents over the hammer beating incident. Garfield Sr was yelling louder than his mother, saying Severus had no right to touch the crucifix. Hours after the argument, Garfield Sr angerly walked into Severus' room, and warned him never to touch the crucifix necklace again. Garfield Sr and Severus never interacted until Severus offered to let his father get back at him by breaking some of his jewelry to repair their relationship. Garfield Sr and Severus' relationship improved and Garfield Sr bought Severus replacement jewelry for his 12th birthday. Since the hammer-beating, Severus was in constant pain in the head, especially the stitches failing to heal the whole hammer cut, Severus had to have head surgeries over and over again, Severus had to go through surgeries until he was 13, and his head started healing better. Severus was permanently traumatized by the beating, and became more afraid of his father's crucifix necklace despite he forgave his father for the beating. Garfield Sr was cautious not to roughhouse with Severus as he had with Garfield Jr. Garfield Sr was very disapproving of Severus' relationships, his first girlfriend, Amber Wires, was met with hostility from Garfield Sr, and accused her of being a prostitute, Severus had his second girlfriend, Katy Parker, and Severus struggled to win his dad's approval for Katy, Garfield Sr was paranoid that Katy might be a Southerner, although Katy was born in Utah. Severus began dating girls outside his social class, dating middle-class girls, which made Garfield Sr very disapproving of this, Garfield Sr told Severus "I'd rather want you dating your cousins rather than girls who are not rich". Garfield Sr's classism hasn't stopped Severus, although Garfield Sr was a champion for the middle class when he was Prime Minister of Chawosauria in the 1910s. Severus struggled with Garfield Sr's upper class supremacy, but Severus also discovered his father's old money supremacy, when Severus dated a girl from a new money wealthy family, Garfield Sr was hostile to the girl, insulted her parents' new money status. In 1936, Severus' parents divorced, and Severus fell under the custody of his father. Severus spoke with his mother regularly, and visited his sister Dorothy, who was living under the custody of her mother, Severus' parents' divorce separated the Webster children, Garfield Jr and Severus lived with their dad, and Dorothy lived with her mother. Severus met Paulina Amber McEwen, his future wife, in 1937, and in 1938, Severus inherited his father' allegiance with the Republican Party. Unlike his father, Severus was a Conservative Republican, opposed President Franklin D. Roosevelt's New Deal, opposed Big Government, criticized Democrats, and supported Traditional Family Values. In the 1940 U.S. Presidential Election, Severus strongly opposed Franklin D. Roosevelt's bid for a third term, accusing Roosevelt of being "power hungry" and said he wanted to be President forever. Severus supported the 1940 Republican challenger against Roosevelt, Wendell Willkie, and when it turned out Roosevelt successfully won a third term, which no President who ran for a third term had ever achieved before, Severus grew depressed. Severus dated Rebecca Ronson and Heidi Wallace at once, their relationships collapsed when Severus had a car accident with both girls, both of them died. Severus survived, but his head began to lose the stitches that he bled out, he was rushed to the hospital and his head was re-stitched plus new blood from a donor, which that donor was his brother Garfield Jr. In March 1941, Severus recovered and started dating Paulina McEwen, and in December of 1941, the Hawaiian Territory was attacked by Japanese Imperialists, Severus' brother, Garfield Jr, went to the U.S. Army to fight the Japanese. In response to the Pearl Harbor attacks, President Roosevelt and his administration began incarcerating Japanese Americans motivated by fears that they could be spies for Japan, Severus condemned this move as a racist move, while Garfield Sr stayed completely silent. Severus criticized his father for not condemning the internment of Japanese Americans, Severus confirmed his father's racism against Japanese Americans, Severus said in 1989 "My father was always had a racist worldview towards those who are Japanese descent, although my father was an immigrant from England, he was a prejudiced man towards Japanese immigrants", Severus had voted for Thomas Dewey over Franklin Roosevelt in 1944, and Severus was devastated over the death of Roosevelt in 1945. In 1945, Severus married Paulina McEwen, although Garfield Sr accepted the invitation for his wedding. Garfield Jr returned to America to Garfield Sr's relief. Severus attended the wedding of Garfield Jr and Eleanora McClellan, although Eleanora McClellan never liked Severus. In 1950, Severus had his first and only son, Samuel Lyons Webster, and Garfield Sr was not so excited to see Samuel, Garfield Sr once told Severus "you should've aborted that little bastard". Severus and Samuel became real close, Severus got a job in politics, Garfield Sr tried to convince Severus to run for the United States House of Representatives in 1950 but Severus declined. Severus and Garfield Sr both made fun of U.S. Speaker Sam Rayburn, and Severus voted for Dwight D. Eisenhower in the 1952 elections, so did his father Garfield Sr. Severus received devastating news that his father was diagnosed with Glioblastoma, and by 1955, Garfield Sr passed away on Christmas. Severus was so depressed over his father's death that he didn't vote in the 1956 presidential election. Severus spent the aftermath of his father's death trying to rid himself of his depression, like his dad when his father died in 1896, Severus relied on his Catholic faith for recovery, but it was harder, Severus didn't had the same luxury his dad had when he used his Catholic faith to rid himself of his own post-death depression, Severus grew angrier, especially with his son Samuel, and in 1960, Severus had a daughter, Victoria Mary Webster, and Severus was even more depressed when his father wasn't around to see his daughter Victoria, this made Severus even more angrier at death, and he's hated death since Victoria's birth. Victoria was born 14 days before Garfield Sr's 100th birthday. Victoria's birthday was January 3, 1960, and Garfield Sr's birthday was January 17, 1860. Severus couldn't forgive death for taking his father before the birth of his daughter Victoria. Severus was isolative, he grew a mental disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Severus often slept near his father's grave, literally sleeping near his father's grave at a cemetery, a sleeping bag, a bible with him, laying on various areas near Garfield Sr's gravesite, summer, autumn, winter, and summer, regardless of weather. Severus often lost faith in his Catholic faith, often regains his faith, but loses it over and over again, but regains faith over and over again. Motivated by worsening depression, Severus started drinking so much that he got violent, even with his wife Paulina right in front of his children, Samuel and Victoria. The Severus Webster household was so unstable that it was rumored in Victoria's high school (and it turned out to be false) that Samuel and Victoria were in an incestuous relationship when Samuel was in his 20s and Victoria in her teens, these rumors were spread by Severus in an attempt to embarrass Victoria and get Samuel arrested. Severus became a mad alcoholic, constantly getting angry, hitting Paulina, and neglected his children. Samuel was so fearful of his father his whole life, and so was Victoria. Victoria hid from her father each time Severus gets drunk, and Samuel often physically fought his father to protect Victoria and their mother since Samuel was 14. Samuel's relationship with Severus was always hostile, Severus blamed Samuel for his father's death, and said if Samuel wasn't much a "waste of money", Severus would've been able to extend Garfield Webster's wrapping up lifespan despite Webster would still die from this brain cancer. Severus continuously blamed Samuel for his father's passing and blamed Samuel for Webster not being here with the family when Victoria was born nearly on Garfield Webster's 100th birthday. Severus had always blamed Samuel over his father's death since Garfield Webster died when Samuel was only 5-years-old. Samuel, as a child and a teen, would always feel guilty for his grandfather's passing although Garfield Webster's passing wasn't exactly Samuel's fault. When Samuel finally became an adult, his father Severus still blamed Samuel for Garfield Webster's death, and Samuel would still feel guilty. Severus constantly gets arrested and Paulina's parents, John McEwen and Maria Winslow, watched over Samuel and Victoria until Samuel was old enough to watch over Victoria. In 1974, Samuel and Victoria's grandfather, John McEwen, passed away in a car accident as a result of Severus' drunk driving in Boston, and Samuel was in the car as well. Samuel lost a left leg, and Severus' stitches were luckily secured. Victoria became part of a satanic cult as a result of the instability of the Webster household that continued to go on, and Samuel and his wife, Jeanette Bismarck, finally left the house to live in London for a while. Samuel and Victoria had an ugly argument and Victoria accused Samuel of neglecting her. In 1977, Samuel had a daughter, Jennifer Anna Webster, after returning to Alaska (now a U.S. State). In 1980, Victoria had a son with her first cousin, Sydney Webster, the child was Joseph Webster, the child was born sick, and the instability of the Webster household continued. Victoria ran away from her drunk father, with her baby, to live with her cousin Sydney. Severus, whose children are now independent, had constant car wrecks, constant bar fights, and his wife got sick, became a wreck. In 1983, Severus' grandfather-in-law died at the age of 103, and Severus had the worst car accident of his life, Severus was driving down the road at winter, his car slipped on the ice road and flew off the mountain road, the truck rolled down the mountain to the point Severus was paralyzed. and he was luckily rescued. Severus woke up in the hospital with his family with him, he was bandaged literally all over his body, he couldn't move his hands, his feet, or his neck, and Severus began to lay off the drinking for the rest of his life. By 1986, Severus restored his ability to move, Victoria broke off from her satanic cult and began an Agnostic, and she and Severus got along closer, Victoria continued to date Sydney, who was also Severus' nephew, and Severus helped get Joseph to health, Severus warned his daughter that her son Joseph was sick because of the inbreeding she performed with Sydney, a warning Victoria and Sydney resisted against, and continued to date. Joseph turned out to be intellectually disabled, Joseph was deaf, blind, and he couldn't walk until Joseph was 12. In 1990, Victoria and Sydney had another son, Sidney, who they nickname "Sid". Although Sid was modestly deformed, he was intellectually fine, Sydney and Victoria's relationship collapsed, Joseph was killed in the September 11 Attacks when he was in New York City, and Severus voted in his first election since 1952, voted for President Bush in 2004. By 2005, the Websters were in good shape, Severus no longer drinks, Samuel living a good family life, Victoria now raising Sid, who turned out to be a very smart kid, and the two Webster children had good paying jobs in the cinema industry in California. Severus moved to Fairfield, Connecticut to isolate himself in peace, where he left the Catholic Church over the child molestation controversy the church collapsed into, and was baptized into the Protestant, Episcopal Church. Severus got older, and his head injury he got from a childhood hammer beating began to get worse as he aged. Throughout the 2010s, his head injury became fatal, after the 2016 elections, Severus became an Independent due to opposition to Donald Trump, and by 2017, Severus was hospitalized for his head injury his father gave him. By July 13, 2018, in a hospital in Fairfield, Connecticut, Severus died while undergoing surgery into his skull to fix the head injury. Severus died on the operation table and the surgery immediately ended after his death was monitored. The doctors failed to recover Severus of his fatal head injury he got as a child. Severus was buried at Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery in Alaska despite the cemetery's recent ghost and occult history. Severus lays next to his father and grandparents. Legacy Severus was dramatically impacted by the death of his father in 1955 that it caused a dismantling household of him and his family. Samuel, now about to be 70-years-old, remembers the whole situation of the family household, described it as "a living hell for me" Samuel often got disturbed by his lifestyle his sister Victoria had lived, having a baby with their first cousin Sid, being apart of a satanic cult, and performing rituals that forced Samuel to leave the house, Samuel had deep fears of his sister and he blamed it on his father still after his death in 2018. Severus was not a perfect father, he got physical with his son Samuel until he was able to fight back against his dad, and it turned out the incestuous rumors between Samuel and Victoria were from their father in an attempt to embarrass Victoria and get Samuel arrested on two charges, one for incest, and one for child molestation. See also * Garfield Lucas Webster II - Brother * Dorothy McClellan - Sister * Samuel Lyons Webster - Son Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Webster Family Category:Children of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria